


【德哈】男朋友喜欢裸睡怎么办？

by Phairy



Series: 德哈甜甜的日常 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phairy/pseuds/Phairy
Relationships: 德哈 - Relationship
Series: 德哈甜甜的日常 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485377
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】男朋友喜欢裸睡怎么办？

3  
男朋友喜欢裸睡怎么办？  
嘿嘿，最近有点喜欢论坛体 安排！（短篇）  
背景：婚后，依旧是魁地奇哈和药剂师德  
====================================  
楼主：有个喜欢裸睡的男友怎么办？  
1楼：怎么办？干他完事了(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)   
2楼：怎么感觉lz在说某宠夫过度的大男孩呢？🤔  
3楼：靠，楼上同道中人啊哈哈哈  
4楼：嗯？你们...是我想的那样嘛(◉ᾥ◉)  
5楼：哦豁，有情况，啧啧啧  
6楼：嗯....你们这歪楼了吧。  
7楼：没有一个正经人出来答疑吗？  
8楼：讲真，既然已经歪楼那么严重了，那么，嘿嘿嘿，搞起来！！！(•౪• )  
先给一些看不懂楼上猥琐叔叔阿姨们发言的小可爱科普一下吧！  
其实他们说的是哈利啦（没错，就是你想的那个！）哈粉都知道啊，哈利真的超爱德德的（小声bb：千万粉丝和他一比简直什么都不是）给你们个链接自己领会吧【https://phancy166.lofter.com/post/309e77f5_1c7649f9c】  
9楼：真的啊，他们是真的秀啊！每次哈利开直播，粉丝必被秀狗粮，啧啧啧ᶘ ͡°ᴥ͡°ᶅ  
10楼：我去，看了8楼分享的链接，不得了啊！我也要入！这对太好嗑了。  
11楼：就是！都给我嗑！谁都不许走！  
12楼：所以...楼主问的和哈利有什么关系？  
13楼:哈哈哈，楼上是路人还是新粉？  
14楼：科普走起！  
之前哈利拍了一个1kw粉福利的vlog。  
话不多说，自己康康吧。  
【https://phancy166.lofter.com/post/309e77f5_1c7649c59】  
15楼：我的天！都嗑起来！我又重温了一遍哈哈哈，实在太嗨。  
16楼：同楼上，怎么办我有点嗨！搞事情搞起来！@冷蛇的懒狮@懒狮的冷蛇  
17楼：我滴妈！楼上真的搞事情啊！那可是哈利和德德的小号呐！佩服佩服 抱拳/  
18楼：对不起，我已经开始嗑了，现在有点晕哈哈。  
19楼：捉！楼上可是位写文太太啊！安利她！都给我去看她的文！  
20楼：嗯？听说你们在聊我？需要我去找超管吗？  
21楼：撕-倒吸一口凉气/呼叫16楼，你搞起的事你来吧，溜了溜了。  
[18楼已被用户自己删除]  
[19楼已被用户自己删除]  
[16楼已被用户自己删除]  
22楼：哎呀呀，怎么我一来楼就塌了呢？😶  
苦恼/  
23楼：热乎的！热乎的德德！  
24楼：前排吃瓜。  
25楼：小板凳已备好  
26楼【楼主】：emmm，怎么一会儿没看，就已经这么热闹了🌚  
[此楼已被楼主删除]


End file.
